Always By Your Side
by Voltora
Summary: The ghost of Lily Potter visits her son while he sleeps. Sonfic Please read and review


**Always By Your Side**

_Based on Iene Marlin's 'A Place Nearby' from the album Playing My Game_

_Special thanks to my Beta Reader eclecticmum._

_Dedicated to the memory of my grandmother Olive. Out of sight yet never out of mind._

One by one, the streetlights on Privet Drive lit up, casting an orange haze through the gathering darkness. The sun ducked down beneath the horizon; the light receding, giving way to a dark velvet blue blanket of clouds and the shadow of the night spread down the street.

At number four, a window upstairs opened, the curtains blowing gently in the cool air. A teenage boy pulled the drapes aside, holding out his arm upon which perched a beautiful snow-white owl.

Stroking the bird's glossy plumage, the boy's emerald green eyes looked to the sky, searching for the stars. His gaze locked onto a small break in the clouds. There shone a single star, clear and bright. Smiling serenely, he held up the owl.

At once she spread her wings, taking flight. Silent as a ghost, she soared on the summer breeze, gliding away into the night.

'Good hunting, Hedwig,'

A distant farewell hoot answered.

Harry smiled and slowly withdrew from the window, not taking his eyes away from the star as he climbed into bed.

A sheet of parchment was tacked to the wall above the headboard. Taking a quill from the bedside table, Harry reached up and put a neat cross through one of the numbers there, counting down the days until he could escape his foster family, the Dursleys, and return to Hogwarts.

Not much longer now, Harry thought with a wistful sigh, returning the quill to its place on the bedside table just beside a single framed photo.

Very carefully, as though scared he might accidentally break it; he picked up the fragile silver frame.

Just as he did every night since receiving the photo, Harry looked down upon the smiling faces of his mother and father. They waved up at him joyfully. Harry held them close, his eyes briefly shut, trying hard to keep a smile on his own face, trying to ignore the empty ache he felt deep inside.

Slowly, reluctantly, the photo was returned to its rightful place. Harry snuggled down under the quilt, lying comfortably on his side so that he could see his parents.

The emerging stars cast upon them a soft, glowing light. They looked perfect.

'Night, Dad,' Harry whispered softly. 'Night, Mum,' His throat tightened slightly. 'I really wish you were here.'

It was the same wish every night.

As sleep rolled over him, Harry sadly reminded himself that a wish was all it was.

One that could never come true.

The cool night air gently brushed the curtains, sending wavering shadows and starlight dancing across the room.

And a voice, soft as the breeze, whispered.

'But I am here, Harry.'

**_I entered the room_**

**_Sat by your bed all through the night_**

Not a sound did Lily make as she crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes gazing upon the handsome young face of her son.

Oh, how Lily wished she could touch him. Her only child lying asleep before her and yet unable to hold him close. The pain of it was not physical, how could it be?

She was dead.

She wasn't a ghost. What Lily was exactly was unknown to her. She didn't know where her beloved husband was. Perhaps he had passed on. But, whatever the reason that he wasn't with her, she remained here. Alone.

No one could see her. She couldn't touch anything. And no one could hear her.

But she'd always been there, though Harry may have been completely unaware of her presence.

And now, as she did every night, she spoke to him.

'Sweet dreams, Harry.'

**_I watched your daily fight_**

**_I hardly knew_**

**_The pain was almost more_**

**_Than I could bear_**

Lily's eyes strayed to the photo. One of the few images that he had of her and James. So very few pictures and other peoples' memories; that was all he had of them.

'I'm sorry,' she said softly, trying to smooth the covers, without success. 'For everything. None of this is your fault, you know,

'If only we'd had Sirius as our Secret Keeper maybe we'd still be together. A family. Like we used to be … not that you can remember,'

Lily's eyes started to water and she blinked furiously.

'You've never known a family. Oh, _why_ Albus insisted on bringing you _here_ of all places …'

Despairingly, Lily shook her head.

**_And still I hear_**

**_Your last words to me_**

Reaching out, Lily laid her hand over her son's.

'Just know that I'm always here, Harry. Always have been.'

**_Heaven is a place nearby_**

**_So I won't be so far away_**

**_And if you try and look for me_**

**_Maybe you'll find me someday_**

**_Heaven is a place nearby_**

**_So there's no need to say goodbye_**

**_I wanna ask you not to cry_**

**_I'll always be by your side_**

'Did you know I was there when you discovered that you were a wizard? You didn't believe it at first, did you? You had no idea.

'It just wasn't right. You should have grown up knowing what was to come. From the very day that you were born, I could hardly wait for your acceptance letter to arrive. I imagined your happy, smiling face over and over again. You'd be Sorted into Gryffindor, of that we had no doubt.

'We'd all have gone straight to Diagon Alley for your things. Going to buy your very first wand, choosing an owl … and no doubt James would have been trying to sneak you off to Quality Quidditch Supplies the moment my back was turned. If I'd have let him have his way, you would have been flying before you could walk.

'Why was none of it meant to be?'

**_You just faded away_**

**_You spread your wings you had flown_**

**_Away to something unknown_**

**_Wish I could bring you back_**

'The world in which you should have grown up was completely unknown to you. So much that you didn't know … so much that you still don't. Yet you took it all in with an open heart and mind.

'I'm so proud of you, Harry. So bright … just like your father.

'I saw your Patronus. If only James could have seen it too. I know how happy it would have made him. And he's passed on his Quidditch skill too, hasn't he?'

Lily smiled, looking up at the magnificent broomstick that was propped up against the wall. A state-of-the-art Firebolt.

'Oh, Sirius,' Lily sighed, her eyes once again tearing up. 'He really loves you, Harry. Even when he can't be with you, he's doing what he can. He's always been like that. Not even twelve years in Azkaban can change his sense of devotion … his faithfulness to those he cares for …

'So why did we not have him as our Secret Keeper? We put all our lives in the hands of a traitor and look what's happened …'

Lily tried in vain to squeeze her sons' hand, to reassure him.

'One day,' she promised, 'His innocence will be proven … he'll get you out of here … and you'll know love,'

**_You're always on my mind_**

**_About to tear myself apart_**

**_You have your special place in my heart_**

**_Always_**

Gently, she stroked Harry's cheek, the lack of touch despairing her greatly.

'I promise with _all _my heart, Harry. You _will_ know love again someday.'

**_Heaven is a place nearby_**

**_So I won't be so far away_**

**_And if you try and look for me_**

**_Maybe you'll find me someday_**

**_Heaven is a place nearby_**

**_So there's no need to say goodbye_**

**_I wanna ask you not to cry_**

**_I'll always be by your side_**

Harry stirred restlessly. A soft moan escaped his lips, raising a hand weakly, he rolled onto his back.

Helplessly, Lily looked on.

These nightmares that plagued her son night after night … _why_ must he suffer so? After everything that he had faced, he can't be granted even a single night of peace?

_Why_ was life so cruel? She was so close, yet so far. By his side and unable to wake him to end a bad dream.

It was then that Lily allowed the tears to flow freely.

**_And even when I go to sleep_**

**_I still can hear your voice_**

**_And those words_**

**_I never will forget_**

'Harry?' she whispered, leaning over him.

Whatever dream-being was scaring him brought forth a terrified whimper as he struggled to wake up and escape.

Feeling as though her heart were breaking all over again, Lily leant close, whispering in his ear.

'Harry, please wake up … it's only a bad dream … it isn't real … I'm right here, okay?

'I'm not going anywhere,'

Softly, she planted a tender kiss upon his forehead as a single tear fell.

**_Heaven is a place nearby_**

**_So I won't be so far away_**

**_And if you try and look for me_**

**_Maybe you'll find me someday_**

**_Heaven is a place nearby_**

**_So there's no need to say goodbye_**

**_I wanna ask you not to cry_**

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He sat up, peering into the darkened room. There was nothing but a hazy blur of light and shadow. But … had someone just …

Slowly Harry reached up to his forehead, feeling it carefully. He'd felt … something.

A single teardrop came away on his fingertips.

**_I'll always be by your side_**

~Finis~

__

__

_Authors Notes_

_Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. All comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated._

_Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  Any similarity between this fic and one that has already been posted is purely coincidental and not intentional._


End file.
